prospectfandomcom-20200214-history
PROSPECT (2018)
PROSPECT is a 2018 American science fiction film. The movie was developed by Shep Films and distributed by Gunpowder and Sky, under their science fiction-oriented label Dust. Synopsis Cee, a teenage girl, and her father Damon travel to a remote alien moon, aiming to strike it rich. They’ve secured a contract to harvest a large deposit of elusive gems. They will need to mine the gems from alien creatures that live under the soil, hidden in the depths of the moon’s toxic forest. But there are others roving the wilderness and the job quickly devolves into a fight to survive. Forced to contend not only with the forest’s other ruthless inhabitants, but with her own father’s greed-addled judgment, the girl finds she must carve her own path to escape. Cee and Damon arrive on the moon in a small landing pod, a mere dinghy of a craft that has come off a space freighter making its last sweep through this planetary system. This route is being shut down, if they don’t rendezvous with the freighter in three days they are stranded. Premiere The movie premiered on March 5, 2018 at the 2018 South by Southwest Film Festival and on November 2, 2018 was released on a limited basis in Regal Cinemas theaters. Several behind the scenes videos were released to promote the release of the movie in cinemas. The DVD of PROSPECT was released on March 5, 2019. The DVD includes a commentary tack from the directors, a behind-the-scenes featurette, and two deleted scenes. Trailers Cast * Sophie Thatcher as Cee * Pedro Pascal as Ezra * Jay Duplass as Damon * Andre Royo as Oruf * Sheila Vand as Inumon * Anwan Glover as Mikken * Trick Danneker as Jack * Luke Pitzrick as Number Two * Doug Dawson as Heshir * Arthur Deranleau as Fahr * Shepheard Earl as Conductor * Brian Gunter as Mesur * Krista Johnson as Gali * Ben Little as The Prisoner * Alex McCauley as Bahr * Christopher Morson as Zed Crew Writers * Zeek Earl * Chris Caldwell Directors * Zeek Earl * Chris Caldwell Producers * Tracey Bing (executive producer) * Jason Cloth (executive producer) * Chris Conover (executive producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (executive producer) * Andria Spring (executive producer) * Paul Tennyson (executive producer) * Steven Thibault (executive producer) * Stan Thomas (executive producer) * Dale Wells (executive producer) * Brenda Gilbert (co-executive producer) * Anjay Nagpal (co-executive producer) * Dan Balgoyen (producer) * Garrick Dion (producer) * Matthias Mellinghaus (producer) * Andrew Miano (producer) * Scott Glassgold (producer) * Chris Weitz (producer) * Brice Budke (co-producer / line producer) * Steven Laing (associate producer) Music * Daniel L.K. Caldwell Cinematography * Zeek Earl Film Editing * Paul Frank Casting * Neely Eisenstein Production Design * Matt Acosta Production Management * Steven Laing (unit production manager) * Andrew Levine (post-production supervisor) Costume Design * Aidan Vitti Trivia * This feature film is an expanded version of a short film by Earl and Caldwell that premiered in 2014. * The film was shot in Seattle’s Hoh Rain Forrest, adjacent to Washington's Olympic National Park, where Earl and Caldwell had backpacked during college.A Lo-Fi, DIY Sci-Fi Film That's Better Than Its Big-Budget Brethren * The film took 40 days to film because the filmmakers had to abide by child labor laws for Sophie Thatcher. The budget was a respectable 3.9 million. * The particles of poisonous dust that flutter across the moon's forest are practical effects, not CGI. Basement dust was thrown into the air, filmed, and overlaid into the finished movie.World-building 101: Making Prospect, the riveting sci-fi Western that took SXSW by storm References Category:Prospect Film